Recordándote
by Evaa-Kagomee
Summary: Sinopsis;Ambos se conocen en una tarde de verano,pero se olvidan .Luego de años,él se muda a su mismo pueblo .Ambos se encuentran,pero ninguno se recuerda,¿pero donde habían visto aquellas miradas chocolates y dorado antes?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**Recordándote.

**Sinopsis;**Ambos se conocen en una tarde de verano,pero se olvidan .Luego de años,él se muda a su mismo pueblo .Ambos se encuentran,pero ninguno se recuerda,¿pero donde habían visto aquellas miradas chocolates y dorado antes?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos .Pertenecen a la fantástica autora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 1;**El comienzo de todo;un día de verano.

"_Pensamientos"_

"**Recuerdos"**

Comentarios/normal

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **-cambio de escena_

**La amiga perfecta...**

El día era encantador .Sin embargo,era caluroso e insufrible,en resumen;un día de verano .

"_Lo recuerdo tan bien...aquel día en el que te conocí...nunca se me olvidará..._"

La gente disfrutaba de aquella maravillosa época del año donde todo eran vacaciones .Los niños salían a jugar por la mañana y no regresaban a sus casas hasta por la noche .Entre tantos niños se hallaba una pequeña niña de seis años de edad .

Aquella pequeña y traviesa chiquilla poseía unos hermosos ojos chocolates que brillaban con un brillo especial .Su pelo le llegaba hasta sus hombros,era azabache y brillaba gracias al sol .La pequeña era de tez blanquísima,cómo la misma nieve .

La pequeña veía sentada en un jardín las nubes pasar .Le divertía sentarse allí y observar el cielo azul,siempre la tranquilizaba .Su pequeño traje rosa estaba extendido en el resto del césped .

–!Kagome¡ –se escuchó una voz de hombre desesperante de adentro de una cabaña de madera .La pequeña se levantó de aquel lugar y corrió hacia adentro. –

–Padre. –susurró ella mirándolo de manera expectante con una sonrisa clara en su rostro. –Llegaste...

–Sí .Hoy me dejaron que me marchara temprano.

Su padre era idéntico a ella,con el único detalle de que sus ojos eran del color esmeraldas brillantes pero cansados y apagados .

–!Que bien¡ –exclamó la pequeña sonriendo,!estaba contenta¡ Su padre siempre llegaba cansado de trabajar,por lo que nunca lo veía. –

–Pero...me encuentro un poco cansado...¿te parece si te vas a jugar un poco y me dejas descansar? –le preguntó amablemente. La pequeña se separó de él,iba a reprocharle algo,pero al ver sus extensas y oscuras ojeras guardó silencio. –

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo en mostrar una sonrisa falsa,e inmediatamente respondió;

–Claro .Descansa.

Él sonrió mientras la bajaba e iba a su habitación para cerrarla de un portazo.

La pequeña se quedó viendo aquella puerta de madera con el rostro inexpresivo,luego sonrió mientras que cogía un gorro de paja y salía de su casa.

Estuvo paseando por bastante rato .A veces se paraba en los parques nuevos que construían y se quedaba viendo a los niños jugar,sólo mirar pero nunca entabló una conversación con ningún niño .

Miró el cielo azul;empezaba a oscurecer .Decidió volver a casa,cuando vio salir de unos arbustos a una mariposa totalmente blanca,emocionada abrió sus ojos y sonrió mientras salía a correr detrás del insecto .Corría y corría,pero la mariposa cada vez se metía en terreno desconocido para ella,pero estaba tan impresionada que no lo notó .

Hasta que llegó a un extenso campo donde todo era árboles y césped .La pequeña emocionada al ver a la pequeña mariposa alzó su mano para atraparla,pero la mariposa alzó su vuelo hacia el cielo,a lo que Kagome solo pudo resignada verla volar...

Se escuchó un ruido que alarmó de sobremanera a la pequeña ."Crack" se volvió a escuchar,la pequeña se volvió a asustar,pero,su curiosidad fue mayor .Así que se fue acercando hasta unos matorrales de donde salía el sonido .Curiosa,los apartó,y justo en ese momento unas manos transparentes fueron a por la pequeña .Pero otro sonido se escuchó por detrás de ella,Kagome de la impresión soltó el arbusto por lo que las manos desaparecieron .

Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un pequeño e inocente niño de su misma estatura .Su pelo negro le llegaba hasta sus hombros .Pero lo que más le impresionó a la chiquilla fueron sus ojos,de un increíble color dorado,que parecía oro fundido .No reaccionó,simplemente se le quedó viendo .

El pequeño también la veía con curiosidad,detallando a la hermosa niña .Luego de eso Kagome se fijó en una rama rota a los pies del niño,eso quería decir que él había echo ese ruido,rompiendo aquella rama .

En ese momento una fuerte ventisca sopló llevándose consigo el pequeño gorro de la pequeña .Kagome se horrorizó saliendo tras el gorro pero por más que lo intentaba nunca lo cogía .Hasta que unas manos salieron de la nada y lo atraparon .Ella se sorprendió al ver al pequeño con el sombrero en sus manos.

–¿Ésto... –extendió su mano mostrando el gorro. –es tuyo...?

–Sí.

Ella cogió el gorro sin decir palabra,mirándolo un poco asustada,nunca había visto de cerca a un niño .Y no era que le temiese,ella era fuerte pero...la sensación que tenía al verlo la asustaba .El pequeño le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que Kagome jamás había visto,que hizo que ella olvidase por completo su inseguridad y se la devolviese,se veía realmente hermosa .

–!SEÑORITO¡ –se escuchó la voz mayor de un hombre molesta,el pequeño se giró. –

–!YA VOY¡ –gritó él para volverse hacia la pequeña. –Yo...tengo que irme pero...¿nos volveremos a ver,verdad? –le preguntó esperanzado regalándole otra sonrisa. –

–Claro.

Kagome asintió sonriéndole .Él se despidió de ella con la mano mientras se marchaba con su mano y le sonreía .Kagome se quedó quieta en su lugar ,pensando en imitarle,justo cuando alzó su mano,el pequeño ya había desaparecido...

"_Y te fuiste cómo un fantasma que dejó marcado mi corazón..."_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Pueblo Perla de Shikon 13:00_

El sol volvía a pegar fuerte .Una hermosa joven se limpiaba el sudor de su frente mientras volvía a cargar otra caja repleta de vegetales y la arrastraba hacia una gran casa con las paredes pintadas de un color rosa pálido .

De ella salió una señora ya mayor de rostro amable.

–Muchas gracias Kagome .No sé que haría sin tu ayuda pequeña. –le agradeció la anciana mostrándole una amable sonrisa. –

La nombrada simplemente la miró.

–No es nada señora Kaede .Nunca le podré pagar todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí .Si necesita cualquier otra cosa avíseme.

Y ahí estaba ella ayudando a la amable mujer de nuevo .La cual le regaló una sonrisa que hizo tranquilizar a la chica .Con tan solo una sonrisa,una mirada de aquella hermosa mujer bastaba para tranquilizarla.

La anciana Kaede no era muy diferenciada de los demás ancianos del pueblo;su pelo era blanco pero lo seguía teniendo largo,su piel no era tan pálida cómo cuando era joven y sus arrugas eran notarias .Sus ojos eran iguales a los de ellas,color chocolate .Tenía 67 años.

¿Ella? Era Kagome Higurashi,una estudiante que cursaba en 3 de la ESO(15 años) aunque casi nunca iba al instituto .Ella tenía su melena azabache hasta su espalda brillante y resplandeciente .Su tez era blanquísima,pálida cómo ella misma .Sus ojos eran achocolatados brillante.

Sin duda ella era hermosa y,ese era el motivo por que cualquier hombre la desease .Su figura era de modelo,perfecta .Pero no existe tal ser perfecto,ya que ella a pesar de su aspecto solía ser una persona bastante contrariada y fría,además de seria .Rara vez se la veía sonreír.

La anciana mostró otra sonrisa bastante sincera mientras veía cómo gotas de sudor bajaban de la frente de la chica,se sintió un poco culpable así que se le ocurrió una idea.

–¿Quieres pasar a tomar un poco de sandía y a descansar? –le preguntó con su mismo tono amable de siempre,la chica lo pensó,luego simplemente asintió. –

–Sí,muchas gracias lo tomaré encantada. –aceptó la invitación mientras pasaba hacia adentro. –

Su casa estaba ya desgastada debido a los años,sin embargo se conservaba bien .La anciana Kaede la llevó hacia una pequeña salita donde ella traería un jugo y una sandía .Tenía hambre,pero no quería abusar de la pobre anciana,no quería abusar de su confianza.

Mientras en la cocina,la anciana preparaba feliz el jugo y cortaba la sandía .Al sentir cerca a aquella joven la hacía sentir realmente feliz,a pesar de su actitud fría la mayoría de veces la conocía desde pequeña y conocía por lo que había pasado.

Destapó la tapa y vertió su contenido en un pequeño vaso de cristal que llevó junto una buena tajada de sandía .Se sentó junto a Kagome mientras le sonreía .

Kagome dudó un momento,luego mostró una diminuta sonrisa mientras cogía el jugo de naranja y empezaba a tomarlo.

–Gracias por la comida. –agradeció una vez terminada la sandía .La anciana le mostró otra sonrisa y la acompañó a la puerta. –

–No es nada .Sabes que por cualquier cosa puedes venir aquí,es tu casa.

Kagome simplemente sonrió mientras se marchaba de aquella casa,lo más cercana para ella sobre un hogar. Mientras caminaba por los campos miró hacia el cielo azul y por un instante,juró que vio algo blanco...del tamaño de una...¿mariposa? Sí,era eso .Meneó su cabeza pensando en que pronto se volvería loca.

Llegó a un recinto bastante amplio,una granja para ser exactos .Antes de entrar examinó el lugar con la mirada,al ver que no había nadie suspiró aliviada mientras entraba.

Pero no sabía que una figura a lo lejos la observaba mientras que la miraba con una sonrisa fría y sombría,malvada en pocas palabras .

Kagome entró a un establo,allí la vio;a su hermosa yegua .A su hermosa Yegua "Mushi" la cual al verla resopló de la felicidad .Su yegua era un ejemplar verdadero,era totalmente blanca cómo la noche,sus ojos eran rojos,parecía un caballo de alguien malvado;pero para Kagome era todo lo contrario.

–¿estás contenta por verme? –le preguntó con una diminuta sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y la acariciaba,para luego mirar por una ventana por la cual se traspasaba el día. –

"_Con que pronto entraremos en verano eh..."_

_París .Mansión Taisho 17:00_

El sol allí no pegaba tan fuerte .Pero era totalmente insufrible para un joven que poseía hermosos ojos bordes dorados .Con calor,buscó algún posible ventilador en su cuarto,pero nada .Resopló,debía comprar uno.

Las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron .Él curioso volteó dispuesto a regañar a quien fuera.

–Hermanito,¿aún sigues ahí? –le preguntó con burla su hermano mayor. –

Él simplemente gruñó.

No era que se llevara mal con su hermano;pero la verdad es que le gustaba molestarlo.

–Sí,y pienso seguir aquí en _**mi **_cuarto. –recalcó molesto mientras se volvía a estirar en su cama. –

Su hermano Shesshomaru Taisho no era muy diferente a él,ojos dorados marca "Taisho" y pelo plateado cómo la luna .Lo único en que se diferenciaban era que su pelo era de color negro noche y en que sus ojos no eran tan fríos.

–Está bien .Por mi como si te quedas aquí el resto de tu vida. –le espetó molesto Shesshomaru dispuesto a marcharse,cuando se acordó de algo y retrocedió. –Ah,por cierto papá nos llama...

–Que querrá ahora... –masculló entre dientes realmente enfadado. –

–Vamos Inuyasha no seas gruñón. –le reprendió su hermano,él no le hizo caso alguno y salió de su habitación,resignado,Shesshomaru lo siguió. –

Llegaron a otra habitación mucho más grande que la de Inuyasha .Al fondo,un hombre los miraba despectivamente desde su asiento de cuero y su escritorio .

–¿Necesitaba algo,padre? –preguntó aparentando amabilidad fingida Inuyasha,él alzó una ceja. –

–Cuida esa boca Inuyasha,no permito que ningún hijo mío me hable así. –le regañó totalmente enfadado,él gruñó pero no dijo nada. –Bien,les daré la noticia para que no se sorprendan...Dentro de dos días nos iremos al pueblo de tu abuela Kaede,_Perla De Shikon..._

_**+Continuará...+**_

Bueno que les pareció? Admito que esta es mi primera historia _**aquí .**_Ya hice una o dos más,pero ésta es mi primera aquí .Espero que les guste,ah,y gracias a todo el que haya tomado de su tiempo para leerlo!(;


	2. La mariposa blanca nos volvió a reunir d

**Título:**Recordándote.

**Sinopsis;**Ambos se conocen en una tarde de verano,pero se olvidan .Luego de años,él se muda a su mismo pueblo .Ambos se encuentran,pero ninguno se recuerda,¿pero donde habían visto aquellas miradas chocolates y dorado antes?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos .Pertenecen a la fantástica autora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 2;**La mariposa blanca nos volvió a reunir de nuevo.

"_Pensamientos"_

"**Recuerdos"**

Comentarios/normal

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **-cambio de escena_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado,!eso no podía ser cierto...¡

–Dime que es una broma por favor padre. –le pidió,más bien suplicó el chico mientras que su rostro fiero cambiaba a uno esperanzado. –

–No .Se irán por 2 meses enteros.

–No,no es una broma. –aclaró su padre de mala gana,Inuyasha suspiró derrotado. –Vuestra querida abuela se ha quedado sola tras fallecer el abuelo por lo que vosotros iréis únicamente a _**cuidarla,**_¿entendieron? No quiero ningún lío con nadie.

–Pero,¿no había una muchacha que la cuidaba? –se metió por primera vez Shesshomaru en la conversación que estaba apoyado en la puerta. –

–Sí .Pero al parecer el padre de la joven falleció hace poco,entonces la adoptó su tía pero al parecer le quita todo el tiempo en su granja. –le explicó tranquilamente .El mundo se derrumbó para ambos hermanos Taisho. –Así que ya pueden ir haciendo sus maletas...

–Ésto es cruel padre...

–Sí,lo haremos encantado padre. –lo interrumpió Shesshomaru mirando con rencor a su hermano,que simplemente volteó su rostro y bufó. –Pero...¿a que viene tanta emergencia? Tan sólo nos dio 2 días para despedirnos.

–Verán,dentro de poco se acerca un festival que se llamaba "El árbol del tiempo" y si,es por un árbol del tiempo .Yo siempre iba cuando era pequeño,que recuerdos... –recordó mostrando una sincera sonrisa. –Bueno,a lo que iba. –carraspeó. –:Resulta que me gustaría que lo disfruten.

–Ah,o sea que debo despedirme de mis amigos antes por un estúpido árbol. –escupió Inuyasha realmente enfadado,con mirada asesina que hizo enfadar levemente a su padre. –

–Di lo que quieras,pero en dos días se marchan de aquí.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

–Genial,ésto es una porquería. –mascullaba Inuyasha entrando en su habitación de un portazo. –

Él no quería marcharse,nunca había salido de el país .Bueno,de viaje en fin de curso,!pero eso no contaba¡ nunca le gustó viajar,siempre lo odió .Además,él era rico,!y no necesitaba viajar¡

Su padre era uno de los fundadores más importantes de la empresa "Taisho Card" es decir;que hacía coches .Por lo que a él desde pequeño se le fue tratado cómo rey .Siempre conseguía lo que quería y en el instante que lo quería y si no era así se enfadaba rápidamente,él no tenía la culpa de que lo trataran así .

Bufó mientras iba a su armario y sacaba una maleta negra bastante grande .Luego la dejó sobre la cama,la abrió y empezó a echar ropa a montón,si era un pueblo,pero necesitaba de todo .Luego fue al cuarto de baño,el cual prácticamente quedó vacío. Él necesitaba demasiadas cosas para 2 meses,lo sabía estaba mimado pero que se le iba a hacer...

Finalmente fue a un pequeño cajón,de allí cogió su diario,pero,un impulso hizo que lo abriera y que leyese una frase...

"_Y hoy la conocí,jamás olvidaré ese día...Aquellos ojos chocolates..."_

Se sorprendió,a él nunca le había gustado ninguna chica,miró la fecha,era de cuando era pequeño...De esa época en donde no recordaba nada .Meneó su cabeza mientras metía todo en la maleta,!bien todo hecho¡ ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era despedirse de sus amigos...lo más doloroso .Tragó con lentitud,tal vez una fiesta animaría el ambiente...pero no...se buscaría problemas .

Sacó su teléfono táctil,uno de los últimos modelos que habían sacado en el mercado y esperó a que contestaran;

–**¿Sí? –preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea .Una voz que logró alegrar aunque fuese un poco a Inuyasha. – **

–**Hola,Miroku. –lo saludó a regañadientes. – **

–**Hola,Inuyasha... –saludó él extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo. –¿y...por que estás así de gruñón?**

–**Me iré por 2 meses a cuidar a mi abuela a un pueblucho,¿debo estar feliz?**

–**¿Cómo que te vas?**

–**Pues si .Para cuidar a mi abuelita. –respondió con burla e ironía. – **

–**Bueno...en el instituto se te extrañará,sobre todo tu club de fans...**

–**Sí .Me siento tan mal por ellas... –dijo cabizbajo. – **

–**Bueno amigo...¿cuando te vas?**

–**Pasado mañana .Me queda poco tiempo.**

–**Entiendo...Debe ser nefasto para ti...**

–**Un poco...¿te podré ver antes de irme...? **

–**No...tengo "asuntos" graves que atender.. –contestó con tristeza Miroku,verdaderamente deseaba ver a su amigo,pero... – **

–**Bueno entonces...nos mantendremos en contacto,¿verdad?**

–**Claro .Adiós.**

Suspiró derrotado,echaría de menos todo aquello...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**2 días después...**_

El viaje en coche se les estaba haciendo eterno a ambos hermanos .Inuyasha iba en silencio,cosa extraña en él mientras observaba el paisaje .Nunca imaginó ver tanto árbol junto,de verdad no se parecía en nada a París .Shesshomaru por el contrario iba charlando amigablemente con su padre en el asiento del copiloto,pero Inuyasha sabía que todo era un tontería,después de todo a Shesshomaru jamás le gustó el campo .

Y además,él ya había conseguido un trabajo allí en París,¿entonces? No lo entendía...Resopló,aburrido .

Media hora más tarde el coche se paró. El primero en bajar fue su padre Inu No Taisho,luego Shesshomaru y finalmente Inuyasha.

–Chicos los echaré de menos... –musitó su padre viéndolos sonriente. –Pero ya verán cómo su abuela se alegra al verlos...

–Sí .Eso creo. –Dijo Shesshomaru,_"tan amable cómo siempre..." _pensó con desdén Inuyasha. –

–Bien .Pásenlo bien chicos,diviértanse y cuiden a mi madre. –se despidió Inu No Taisho arrancando el coche. –

–Se fue... –masculló un Inuyasha realmente enfadado. –

–Ya lo vi. –dijo seriamente Shesshomaru mientras empezaba a caminar cargando su equipaje. –Vamos.

–¿A donde demonio es?

–No sé .Se supone que aquí enfrente... –Dijo Shesshomaru,entonces se dio media vuelta y se quedó con la boca abierta .Inuyasha lo miró extrañado,pero también lo imitó para encontrarse con una GRAN casa color rosa pálido. –

–Es casi más grande que la nuestra... –Dijo Inuyasha con la boca abierta. –

–Sí...Bueno después de todo,ella es una de las fundadoras de nuestra empresa.

–Tienes razón. –coincidió con él mientras avanzaba un poco. –

Al llegar a la puerta,ambos pegaron a la misma vez .Kaede salió,su rostro amable se desfiguró para mostrarse luego uno repleto de felicidad mientras abrazaba a sus nietos.

–Oh,que sorpresa... –decía abrazándolos mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. –

–Entonces no sabía que íbamos a venir...

–No...para nada .Si no habría preparado mi pastel. –les dijo regalándoles una sonrisa. –

Inuyasha y Shesshomaru no pudieron evitar reír.

_**1 hora más tarde...**_

Sacó de su maleta la última cosa que debía poner .La abuela Kaede le había dado un cuarto más o menos extenso,pero mucho más pequeño que el de su hermano .Había protestado,pero él decía que como era mayor necesitaba un "trato mejorado..." era un tonto.

Al terminar sonrió satisfecho mientras que tiraba la maleta al suelo y se tendía en la cama .Entonces el cansancio lo venció,dejándose llevar por su sueño...

"_Vio una figura,que no se veía por la luz de sol,una figura de al parecer una niña .Lo único que pudo ver con sorpresa fueron sus grandes ojo chocolates que lo miraban con inquietud..."  
_

Despertó exasperado,¿qué había sido eso...? Nunca había soñado tal cosa,de echo de la etapa de su infancia se suponía que había venido antes al pueblo en compañía de su madre,pero,no recordaba nada de esa época .

Suspiró,¿por que tenía que soñar con esos ojos? Decidió despejarse así que se dio una ducha .Al salir vio que su abuela le posicionaba otra ropa muy distinta a la suya,ropa de _**campero...**_

–¿por qué me cambias la ropa? –interrogó Inuyasha extrañado,su abuela le regaló una sonrisa que le dio mala espina. –

–¿No pretenderás quedarte todo el día en mi casa sin hacer nada no jovencito? –preguntó con tono regañón,Inuyasha la miró sin entender. –!Ya llega el verano¡ Las vacaciones..que para ti se convertirán en trabajo...

–!¿Yo,trabajando?¡ –exclamó confundido mirándola con asombro,ella sonrió. –

–Así es querido,y con esa ropa tan costosa te costará mucho,te dará calor así que te traigo ésta. –le explicó señalando la ropa que había traído,saliendo de allí. –

Inuyasha se quedó tan blanco cómo un papel,pero no dio importancia y refunfuñando se la puso .Luego bajó abajo,y la anciana le pidió que fuera a una tienda que había cerca para comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo...Salió de la casa,todo muy bien,pero la pregunta era...!¿donde quedaba la maldita tienda?¡ Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse,¿dónde demonios estaba su querido hermano en los momentos que lo necesitaba?

Empezó a caminar,sin rumbo .Simplemente rezando por ir en la dirección correcta .Justo cuando caminaba por un camino de tierra sintió cómo su cuerpo le empezaba a dar punzadas,_"¿y ésto..?" _se preguntó a si mismo,al mirar para un lado vio un bosque,pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la mariposa blanca que vio volando sobre su cabeza,llevándolo al bosque...pero...entonces se vio a si mismo de pequeño,corriendo tras aquel insecto .

Avanzó un poco,pasando entre arbustos y árboles,hasta llegar a un claro dónde vio una figura delante de un arbusto...

"_Y justo cómo hace años...la mariposa blanca nos volvió a reunir de nuevo..."  
_

Entonces la figura que tenía la apariencia de ser una chica volteó,y en ese momento Inuyasha pudo ver a aquellos ojos marrones,aquellos ojos con los que había soñado hacía poco...

_**+Continuará...+**_

**Aquí les traiigo otro capitulo :3 quería agradecer especialmente a Ferita Taisho,me alegro de que te gustara Puede que ahora comente muy seguido,por que de momento tengo inspiración,luego se me va y no veas...(?) Muchas gracias por leer n,n**


	3. Primero encuentro,¿te conozco?

**Título:**Recordándote.

**Sinopsis;**Ambos se conocen en una tarde de verano,pero se olvidan .Luego de años,él se muda a su mismo pueblo .Ambos se encuentran,pero ninguno se recuerda,¿pero donde habían visto aquellas miradas chocolates y dorado antes?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos .Pertenecen a la fantástica autora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 3;**Primer encuentro,¿te conozco?

"_Pensamientos"_

"**Recuerdos"**

Comentarios/normal

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **-cambio de escena_

_**Recordándote...**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Luego de un rato de dar varias caricias al animal,Kagome lo alimentó,le dio su agua y hasta lo cepilló .La Yegua parecía realmente feliz,pero,justo cuando Kagome estaba terminando de lavarla,la yegua resopló inquieta,Kagome se extrañó,pero descubrió el que había ocasionado aquello,bueno más bien _**quién...**_

–¿Qué demonios quieres? –le espetó Kagome impaciente .Ella nunca se atrevía a pisar el establo .La joven le sonrió cínicamente. –

–Ver a mi querida prima limpiar caca de animal,¿no puedo? –se burló mirándola despectivamente,con una sonrisa malvada. –

–Vete a molestar a otro lado Kikyo. –le dijo con voz fría,mientras que le lanzaba una mirada asesina,fría cómo el mismo hielo. –

Kikyo era su prima,ahora supuestamente su hermanastra .Ella era una hermosa joven que poseía ojos negros cómo la noche sombríos,y pelo también negro .Realmente era hermosa,pero...Su forma de ser era malvada.

Le gustaba molestar a Kagome,pero no de la manera cariñosa,si no de burlarse de ella e humillarla,pero Kagome no se dejaba pisotear...

–¿Y si no quiero?

–Haz lo que quieras. –contestó y siguió con su tarea,cogió un cubo repleto de agua y lo vertió sobre la yegua que relinchó contenta. –

Kikyo lo observaba todo mirándola con la malvada incrustada en sus ojos mientras reía cínicamente .Kagome no le dio importancia,pero su rostro había cambiado a uno que expresaba odio,frío e indiferente...

Levantó las patas del animal y le limpió los cascos .Luego se sacó una silla de montar y se la colocó para después montarse en el animal.

–No te puedes ir .Aún tienes cosas pendientes que hacer. –le espetó Kiyko mirándola con molestia,Kagome frunció el ceño,pensando en que debería tener paciencia. –

–Los haré después,y además... –decía mientras que colocaba las riendas por sus dedos y le sonreía fríamente a Kikyo,una sonrisa que por un momento le dio miedo. –Quítate de en medio si no quieres morir. –le advirtió,pero no le dejó tiempo,hizo que la yegua galopara .Kikyo ante el susto saltó hacia la izquierda,pero cayó mal sobre un recipiente con agua. –

–!Me las pagarás¡ –gritó Kikyo desde el establo al ver su cara ropa estropeada,!esa maldita se las pagaría¡. –

A lo lejos,Kagome soltó una pequeña risita .Se lo tenía merecido por tratar de darle órdenes a ella .Paró la yegua,ya no la seguía,bien,daría un paseo...

Mientras caminaba por un débil camino de tierra vio una pequeña casa,quemada,destrozada...Kagome la miró melancólicamente,y por un momento vio cómo todo volvió a cobrar vida,y alrededor de aquella casa había muchas flores,de la casa salió ella de pequeña con...¿un sombrero de paja?

Se refregó sus ojos,pero seguía viéndose a si misma correr .Inquieta,siguió a aquella...¿visión,fantasía o simplemente estaba loca? La pequeña cada vez se metía por caminos desconocidos para la Kagome actual,pero que ella siguió curiosa. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella de pequeña perseguía a una...¿mariposa?

No era por nada,pero no recordaba gran parte de su infancia y aquello le intrigaba .La pequeña se paró en un claro,delante de unos arbustos .Kagome la miró sin saber que hacer,hasta que decidida se bajó de la yegua y la amarró en un árbol .

Se acercó sigilosamente a la niña por detrás,despacio,lentamente .Pero justo cuando iba a atraparla,simplemente _desapareció al igual que la mariposa.. _Sorprendida,se miró sus manos .Pero entonces sintió otra presencia,asustada se volvió,cuando entonces los vio...

"_Aquellos ojos dorados fundido...¿dónde los he visto antes...?" _pensó al ver al joven Taisho que la miraba también sorprendido.

"_Aquellos ojos chocolates...¿dónde los he visto antes...?" _pensó de la misma manera interrogante Inuyasha,mirándola sorprendido.

Inuyasha revisó levemente a la chica .Su melena azabache la tenía hasta más o menos su espalda .Su tez era blanquísima,cómo la nieve .Sus ojos,color chocolate lo veían con desconfianza...¿con desconfianza...?_"¿Dónde...he visto esa mirada desconfiada antes...?" _Pensó,entonces se acordó de su sueño,de aquella joven de hermosos ojos chocolates que lo miraba inquieta .Negó con la cabeza,no podría ser...

Kagome también lo hizo por su parte .Él tenía el pelo negro como la noche,hasta más o menos su cintura. Su tez era blanca,pero no demasiada .Sus ojos,eran color dorado,pero... _"parecen oro fundido..." _pensó,y juró haber tenido antes aquel pensamiento,!se estaba volviendo loca¡

Ninguno decía nada,simplemente se veían a los ojos,cómo si todo se hubiese desaparecido por unos instantes .

Hasta que,él con voz temblorosa habló;

–¿Nos...conocemos? –preguntó,fue más una inseguridad que una pregunta,Kagome se quedó viéndolo con ojos desconfiados. –

–No lo sé... –susurró ella también demasiado insegura,pero sin el tembleque en la voz .Inuyasha asintió sonriendo fingidamente,Kagome no le devolvió la sonrisa,simplemente lo veía con aquellos ojos penetrantes que hacía incomodar a cualquiera,pero para su sorpresa,él no se dejó intimidar... –

–!Inuyasha¡ –escuchó la voz de su hermano Shesshomaru a lo lejos,cosa que hizo quedar inquietos tanto cómo al joven cómo a Kagome. –

–Yo me tengo que ir...

"_Es cómo si...ya hubiera pasado ésto antes..." _pensaron los dos con los ojos abiertos .Inuyasha se despidió con la mano sonriendo mientras iba a por Shesshomaru y ella se quedaba quieta,inmóvil en el lugar.

–¿Dónde estabas? –lo reprendió su hermano una vez que él había llegado jadeante hasta su sitio. –

–¿Eh? –preguntó,obviamente distraído. –Por ahí,ya sabes,acostumbrándome al pueblo... Por cierto no me encuentro bien,me iré a casa... –se inventó una excusa,pero necesitaba pensar,necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos .Shesshomazu alzó una ceja,pero al ver la confusión en sus ojos finalmente con un suspiro lo dejó irse. –

Pero entonces Shesshomaru miró al frente,juraría que hace un momento había una figura junto a su hermano,pero,al ver de nuevo,no había nadie...

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxX_

Kagome prácticamente voló hasta donde estaba su yegua .Sentía su pulso acelerado,y cómo su corazón le iba a salir del pecho .Pero era curioso,jamás le había pasado con alguien .No tenía ganas de escuchar a su tonta prima,así que decidió ir a visitar un rato a la anciana Kaede .

En el camino,vio de refilón a un joven de melena plateada .No prestó atención y avanzó la velocidad .Al llegar a la casa de la anciana se bajó de su caballo mientras lo amarraba en un árbol.

–Espera un momento,enseguida vuelvo. –habló con el animal con dulzura reprimida,por su parte la yegua empezó a comer del césped. –

Kagome pegó dos veces en la puerta,esperó,y esperó...Extrañada volvió a pegar,¿y si le había sucedido algo malo a la anciana?

–!Ya voy¡ –se escuchó una voz mal humorada que Kagome reconoció al instante,aquella voz era la del joven de ojos dorados del claro... –

Inuyasha se levantó molesto del sofá,¿quien se atrevía a molestarlo? Su abuela había ido a caminar un poco por lo que no había nadie en la casa,!demonios¡ Enfadado abrió la puerta,y enseguida se puso blanco cómo un fantasma...

!¿qué hacia ELLA ahí?¡ !¿acaso lo había seguido?¡ Ella no decía nada,simplemente lo observaba inquieta,o incluso más sorprendida que él .No supo que decir,de verdad que no sabía que hacer...

–Tú...¿me has seguido? –interrogó distraído,Kagome por primera vez se notó molesta. –

–¿por qué debería hacerlo? –le espetó fríamente,¿quién demonios se creía para decir que si ella lo había seguido? Inuyasha se sorprendió por el brusco cambio de ella. –Ah,¿y que haces tú en casa de la anciana Kaede?,¿no serás un ladrón verdad? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos,asesinándolo prácticamente con la mirada .Inuyasha podía sentir cómo ella con su mirada le podía clavar miles de pequeñas espadas que lo hacían sentir incómodo. –

Pero él era Inuyasha Taisho,y no permitía que nadie le hablara así...

–Es mi abuela. –se defendió cruzándose también de brazos,mirándola de mala forma .Kagome no se dejó intimar,si no que dobló su fría mirada. –

Justo cuando ella iba a decirle algo,detrás se escuchó el sonido de bolsas,y efectivamente la dueña de aquella casa volvía a su hogar...

La anciana Kaede se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kagome,más con mala cara hablando con su nieto .Pero le regaló una sonrisa,dándole la bienvenida que hizo tranquilizar a Kagome,haciendo que se calmara.

Pero a Inuyasha le dio una mirada enfadada,que él no entendió .Seguramente él había sido el causante del mal estar de Kagome,y no permitiría que con su llegada ella siempre estuviera enfadada,no,no quería volver a empezar de cero. Luego de eso invitó a pasar a Kagome con una amable sonrisa,ella aceptó y entró sin mirar si quiera a Inuyasha .Él por su cuenta cerró mal humorado la puerta de un portazo.

–Que bien que estás aquí Kagome. –decía contenta la anciana,Inuyasha encarnó una ceja,¿no se suponía que su abuela odiaba a las chicas? Siempre decía que lo único que querían era la herencia suya y de su hermano,por ello no se llevaba bien con ninguna,y ahora,esa chica que había parecido de repente...¿qué significaba? –

–Sólo vine de visita. –contestó rápidamente la chica sentándose en un sillón,al lado de la anciana y lejos de Inuyasha. –

–Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio,ninguno sabía muy que decir .Kagome se sentía incómoda con el nieto de la anciana,siempre que la fue a visitar estuvo sola,aunque al parecer la conocía desde mucho antes...Inuyasha parecía un poco enfadado,!quería volver a su cuidad para volver a sus amigos¡ La anciana Kaede estaba un poco cansada del paseo,así que no tenía ánimos para hablar.

Pero,finalmente Kagome habló;

–¿Éste es su nieto? –preguntó señalando a un distraído Inuyasha. –

–"Éste" tiene nombre. –dijo enfadado,no permitiría que le dijera así. –

–Le diría su nombre,pero como no lo sé,¿no crees que debería seguir diciéndote "éste"? –preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa irónica,fría y hasta fastidiosa que hizo rabiar a Inuyasha al instante. –

–!Pero serás...¡

–Basta. –los interrumpió la anciana notablemente molesta,para después mirar a Kagome con una sonrisa. –Él es mi nieto,Inuyasha Taisho y ha venido a pasar dos meses aquí para ayudarme,ya que tú querida,estás ocupada ahora con la granja... –le explicó amablemente la anciana,con un tono de voz dulce y comprensivo .Kagome asintió. –

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola de reojo sorprendido,_¿ella _era la que cuidaba a su anciana abuela y la que no tenía tiempo para ella? Roló sus ojos,!si no tenía tiempo cómo era que ahora mismo estaba ahí¡ Resopló enfadado,pero justo entonces Kagome se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta,saliendo de un portazo.

–Demonios,que molesta... –masculló el oji-dorado enfadado,su abuela le regaló una mirada reprobatoria. –

–Inuyasha,quiero pedirte un favor. –le dijo la anciana sentándose a su lado,suavizando su mirada y mirándolo suplicando,él la miró. –Quiero que te portes bien con ella,su nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tiene tu misma edad...

–¿por qué debería ser yo amable con ella? –inquirió frunciendo el ceño,realmente molesto. –

–Por favor. –suplicó la anciana mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. –O... –su mirada se ensombrenció. –...¿prefieres que sea a base de trabajo?

Enseguida Inuyasha empezó a notarse nervioso,mientras que suspiraba.

–Está bien,pero no aseguro nada...

_**+Continuará...+**_

_**De nuevo les traiigo Contii :3 les gustó? Espero que sii :D! Graciias por leer y comentaar :3 **_


	4. El paseo y Buyo

**Título:**Recordándote.

**Sinopsis;**Ambos se conocen en una tarde de verano,pero se olvidan .Luego de años,él se muda a su mismo pueblo .Ambos se encuentran,pero ninguno se recuerda,¿pero donde habían visto aquellas miradas chocolates y dorado antes?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos .Pertenecen a la fantástica autora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 4;**Intentando llevarse bien.

"_Pensamientos"_

"**Recuerdos"**

Comentarios/normal

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **-cambio de escena_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Un nuevo día amanecía en el pueblo _Perla de Shikon ._Kagome se despertó soñolienta mientras que apagaba su estúpido despertador que la hacía levantarse cada día,¿por qué no podía un día estropearse sin más? Al apagar el maldito aparato,Kagome se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama .

Su yegua relinchó,mientras que se acercaba a su cama,mordía las sábanas y empezaba a tirar de ellas .Kagome,al sentir aquello se asustó,pero al abrir sus ojos suspiró con pesadez.

–Que si,que ya lo sé...que ya me levanto. –le decía con cansancio mientras volvía a dormir .Mushi la observó con cara endemoniada,luego relinchó mientras volvía a su lugar. –

_~•Sueño•~_

**Y de nuevo sucedía,ella estaba en un lugar que no lograba descifrar cuando de repente,todo se volvía negro,no podía lograr ver nada,hasta que de la oscuridad salían unos ojos dorados...Sí,dorados...que la observaban,ella se quedaba inmóvil,incapaz de moverse,cuando esos ojos se acercaban a ella,entonces,veía un rostro,y una sonrisa infantil...**

_~•Fin del sueño•~_

Kagome volvió a despertar,pero ésta vez con la respiración entrecortada,miró a su alrededor;seguía estando en el establo .Se tranquilizó y se agarró su cabeza,_"Demonios...¿por qué me atormentas...? Siempre es igual,siempre que me sonríe despierto...¿será una pesadilla?" _Pensaba cansada,cada día,cada maldito día tenía ese horrible sueño .

Le echó comida a su yegua,luego se vistió,se cepilló el cabello y se lavó los dientes .Salió de la granja con una cesta .Ella dormía desde hacía bastante tiempo en el establo,a pesar de haber una casa al lado con una habitación de sobra,_"prefiero morir antes que dormir con esas estúpidas..." _pensó molesta mientras aceleraba su paso .

Se paró frente a la casa de ayer,la casa quemada y destruida...la casa que le traía tanta nostalgia .Se la quedó mirando,¿por qué sentía que algo importante le esperaba ahí dentro? Cómo si algo quisiera que ella entrara...

Sus ojos se opacaron,casi llegaron a ser negros,hipnotizada se acercó lentamente a la casa,cuando sintió que le tocaron el hombro .Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad,al igual que ella...

Ella se volteó,para encontrarse con una persona para ella "desagradable" hizo una mueca de molestia que a él poco le importó.

–¿Qué demonios quieres? –interrogó quitando su mano de su hombro,mirándolo desafiante .Él alzó una ceja,pero recordó lo que le prometió a la abuela;_"Llevarse bien con ella...llevarse bien con ella..." _Pensaba tranquilizándose .Sonrió,cosa que le dio miedo a Kagome,al instante se veía molesto y al minuto se le veía feliz..._"raro..." _pensó suspirando. –

–Mi abuela te llama. –contestó simplemente,sonriendo pero encogiéndose de hombros .Kagome,al instante se relajó,la anciana Kaede la necesitaba...realmente lo hacía...se tranquilizó. –

–Está bien...

Llevaban caminando alrededor de diez minutos,cada uno iba en un extremo del camino diferente;Inuyasha en la derecha y Kagome en la izquierda .Al fin llegaron a la bendita casa,ambos suspiraron aliviados,no sabían que hacer o decir cuando estaban juntos...Inuyasha sacó la llave y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar,la anciana Kaede se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión .Al notar la presencia de los jóvenes,la apagó mientras que los observaba sonriente.

–Oh,ya llegaron.

La anciana se mostró feliz.

–Así es,anciana Kaede. –afirmó Kagome acercándose a ella. –¿para que me necesita?

–Oh claro,que distraída. –exclamó la anciana un poco avergonzada. –Verás Kagome,necesito un pequeño favor...

–¿Qué clase de favor? –inquirió ella mirándola directamente a sus ojos. –

–¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo ésto? –exclamó un molesto Inuyasha,¿para que los había llamado a los dos? De verdad que no lo entendía. –

–Pues mucho. –le dijo su abuela sonriendo,con una sonrisa que le dio..miedo. –Kagome,¿me harías el favor de enseñarle a mi nieto el pueblo?

Silencio .Kagome frunció el cejo,Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta.

–No...pero... –empezó a decir Inuyasha,!necesitaba una excusa¡ –Y...Shesshomaru...!eso es¡ ¿quien se lo enseñará a Shesshomaru? –interrogó orgulloso,pensando en que era la excusa perfecta,pero al ver nuevamente la sonrisa de su abuela comprobó que estaba equivocado... –

–A él se lo enseñará otra joven que yo conozco desde hace algún tiempo...

–Lo haré. –sentenció Kagome seria,con voz firme .Inuyasha se quedó incrédulo,¿ella aceptaba...? La anciana sonrió amablemente. –

–Bien,¿tienes algo que hacer ahora querida?

–Tengo que ir a comprar al supermercado y luego ir a visitar a una persona...

–Pues acompáñala Inuyasha.

Ya en el camino Inuyasha observaba de reojo a la joven .

–¿Por qué has aceptado? –Interrogó desconfiado,ahora iban en camino al supermercado .Ella no habló,siguió caminando. –!Oye...¡

–No seas tan escandaloso,aún es temprano. –le dijo molesta,Inuyasha se mordió la lengua. –Y acepté por que le debo mucho a tu abuela,ni creas que tengo ganas de soportarte... –dijo con evidente molestia,Inuyasha se imaginaba algo por el estilo,así que simplemente sonrió. –

Llegaron al supermercado donde se sintieron observados .Inuyasha se sentía extraño,cada vez que él o Kagome iban a coger algo sentía miles de mirada encima suya,y no era para menos pues todo el mundo lo observaba...

Kagome,por el contrario,estaba totalmente tranquila .Con el rostro inexpresivo,sin darle importancia a aquello.

–¿Que más tengo que coger? –preguntó a regañadientes Inuyasha,Kagome le mostró la lista en su rostro y cambió de sentido. –

"_Que rápida.." _pensó algo sorprendido.

Al terminar de comprar,fueron hacia la caja donde una desagradable mujer mayor regordeta los veía de mala manera,una mirada que hacía poner incómodo a Inuyasha .Pero para su sorpresa,Kagome no había cambiado su rostro inexpresivo.

–Son 10.90€ –Dijo la mujer de mala gana .Kagome se quedó en blanco. –Las cosas han subido un poco,debes fijarte en los precios... –dijo sacándole la lengua,ella sabía que Kagome siempre traía alrededor de 8 euros,pero hace poco había subido los precios. –

Inuyasha,al ver el asombro y el desconcierto de la joven sacó su cartera,y extendió la cantidad exacta ante la mirada de sorpresa de la señora y la incrédula de Kagome.

–Tome. –le dijo extendiendo el dinero .La mujer frunció el ceño. –Vamos Kagome. –le dijo sonriente,la chica lo miraba sorprendida,con los ojos abiertos,hasta que reaccionó,cogió la bolsa y salió tras él. –

Volvieron a caminar en silencio,Inuyasha andaba tranquilamente,pensando y viendo el lugar .Kagome estaba aún sorprendida,quería agradecerle...la había salvado pero..ella nunca fue especialmente buena con las palabras...

–Oye...¿por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó suavemente Kagome,pero sin dejar de tener ese tono rudo en su voz. –

–Es a cambio de enseñarme el pueblo. –le respondió con una dulce sonrisa,Kagome no dijo nada,simplemente asintió. –¿Y qué se dice?

–Gracias... –susurró ella débilmente,sonrojada .Él se rió. –

–Pero que chica más educada...

–Calla. –le dijo,prácticamente le ordenó totalmente sonrojada .Él volvió a reírse. –

Desde ese instante Kagome se tomó en serio lo de enseñarle el pueblo,le enseñó todos los lugares en donde pasaban .Desde la iglesia hasta el campo .

Hasta que llegaron a un pequeño recinto,más bien era cómo una pequeña granja,vacía,desértica...

–¿Aquí tienes que ver a alguien? –preguntó incrédulo Inuyasha,Kagome asintió. –¿A quién,a un fantasma? –se rió divertido .Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina. –

Empezó a caminar,seguida de él,aquel sitio le daba malas vibraciones .Todo era oscuro y sombrío .Pero entonces,más adelante descubrió que había una pequeña casa .

–¿No te da miedo? –preguntó él con voz temblorosa .Kagome lo miró con diversión. –

–¿acaso eres un miedoso? –le preguntó burlona,él se enojó y se sonrojó. –

–Claro que no...

–Entonces camina y calla.

Entraron en la casa .Pero al entrar la puerta se rompió,cosa que asustó de sobremanera a Inuyasha,que pegó un brinco.

–Ejem... –protestó Kagome .Él que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió para descubrir que la tenía abrazada,se sonrojó y se separó de golpe. –Miedoso...

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro,pero entonces Inuyasha pudo distinguir una pequeña figura al fondo desde la oscuridad,Inuyasha casi se volvió un fantasma gracias a lo blanco que estaba.

–!Un...fantasma¡ –exclamó muerto de miedo,sudando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. –

–¿Eso? –preguntó Kagome señalando al bulto del fondo .Él asintió tenebroso. –Oh no,es Buyo.

–¿Buyo?

–Sí .Era el gato del dueño de éste lugar. –le dijo Kagome divertida mientras se acercaba a el bulto,y efectivamente era un gato. –

Un gato bastante regordote a decir verdad,blanco con varias manchas marrones .Con una mirada fría.

–No me gustan los gatos... –decía Inuyasha mirando desafiante a el pequeñín .El gato lo miró determinadamente .Kagome bajó al gato mientras buscaba en su bolsa y sacaba comida de gato .Sacó un pequeño recipiente de su bolsillo y le dio de comer. –Ya veo..con que es a el a quien querías visitar...

–Vengo todos los días. –dijo ella mientras que acariciaba al animal que enseguida emitió un ronroneo. –

–Ya veo. –dijo él curioso por que clase de persona era Kagome. –

Primero se mostraba tímida,luego altanera,fría...y ahora...distante...pero las cosas que hacía...le parecían realmente sensatas para una chica de su edad .Normalmente nadie tendría la paciencia de ir a aquel lugar tenebroso,solo para un gato,sola...sin nadie...tembló ante la idea.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Kagome que ya se encontraba en la puerta,mirándolo .Él pestañeó,¿cómo...? suspiró,asintió y sonrió siguiéndolo. –

–Oye...¿y por que no te lo llevas a tu granja? Según lo que me contó mi abuela tu vives en una granja...

–La dueña de la granja odia a los gatos,la última vez que yo tuve uno lo mató... –decía Kagome con el rostro frío,sereno,inexpresivo mientras que cerraba sus ojos..._"lo mató...enfrente mía..." _Suspiró,ella sabía que bien se podía llevar al gato,pero no quería ponerlo en peligro .Inuyasha asintió. –

–¿Debemos ir a algún sitio más?

–Por el momento no .Pero ésta tarde si quieres te enseño donde están las heladerías y las tiendas...

–!Claro¡ –contestó entusiasmado,Kagome lo observó,parecía un niño chico... –!Y de paso nos tomaremos un rico helado de tres pisos¡ –Decía emocionado con helado en los ojos,Kagome semi-sonrió. –

–Está bien .Como quieras,pero invito yo.

–¿y eso? Tanta amabilidad no es normal... –decía curioso,en forma pensativo,recibiendo un codazo de su parte. –

–Te pagaré el favor del supermercado...cualquiera me hubiera dejado en un aprieto...así que quiero recompensarte... –decía sonrojada por la vergüenza,!por que tenía que estar ella diciendo esas cosas¡ Él sonrió. –

–Tal vez no eres tan mala cómo pensaba...

–!¿Insinúas que acaso creías que era mala?¡ –exclamó ella mirándolo fijamente,asesinándolo con la mirada,él se rió nervioso llevándose una mano a su nuca. –

–!Cómo crees...¡ Claro que no,pero no niegues que eres un poco..._arisca... _

!Pum¡ se escuchó en medio del tranquilo día,se podía ver a una Kagome enfadada y a un Inuyasha con un chichón en su cabeza.

–!No era para tanto¡ –exclamó él dolido mientras salía a correr tras ella. –

–No que va,!yo no soy mala¡ –exclamó ella empezando a correr,mirando de vez en cuando sacándole la lengua. –

Sin darse cuenta,llegaron prácticamente corriendo a la casa de la anciana .Allí Kagome se despidió de él divertida por que no la pudiera atrapar,él sonrojado por la vergüenza le sacó la lengua.

Ella le devolvió el gesto,luego se marchó .Inuyasha entró sonriente y divertido a la casa,donde halló a su abuela sentada y a su hermano a su lado,mirándolo.

–¿Que tal el paseo...? –interrogó su hermano con burla. –

–Perfecto .No es tan aburrida como pensaba. –comentó simplemente con una sonrisa que dejó anonado a Shesshomaru y sonriente a su anciana abuela. –Oh por cierto abuela,saldré en la tarde con Kagome.. –le informó subiendo escaleras arriba. –

Shesshomaru se quedó boquiabierto,nunca su hermano salió con ninguna chica por la tarde,ni por la mañana...Su anciana abuela sonriente comentó;

–Creo que al final se acabarán llevando bien...

_**+Continuará...+**_

_Aquí les traiigo la continuación Espero que les haya gustado :D Especiialmente graciias a Feriita Taishoo y a miis lectorees,los quiiero :3_


End file.
